


Daft Punk Is Playing At My House (My House)

by lumbeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, connor likes daft punk pass it on, this is just really sweet ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: Connor listens to Hank's old music and finally understands.





	Daft Punk Is Playing At My House (My House)

**Author's Note:**

> By law I have to title this fic with an LCD Soundsystem song. ENJOY

Connor found himself in Hank’s house without Hank. Upon his own insistence, Hank decided to go to the grocery store without him. “You’re just gonna try to get me to buy healthy shit, let me do my own thing,” Hank said to him gruffly. Connor didn’t fight it. He was mostly just glad that he wasn’t subsisting on takeout as much as he did when Connor first moved in. As he heard the car’s wheels skid out of the driveway, he got up from the couch. It felt so quiet without Hank here. Sumo was there, of course, but he was asleep. The only main sound in the house was Sumo’s breathing.

Connor was used to having his head filled with some sort of sound, wanted or unwanted. The chatter in the station, the heavy metal music that Hank plays in his car, the sound of heavy rainfall while walking around in the city. Maybe, for the first time ever, Connor found himself in near silence. It was strange.

He could always change that. Maybe put on some music?

Connor went over to Hank’s records and searched through them as if he had never done that a thousand times over since staying here. Jazz, jazz, jazz fusion, heavy metal, rock, jazz, jazz. And so on. Connor sometimes liked to play a jazz record while Hank made (or ordered) dinner, just to hear Hank softly sing along. Connor always tried to get him to dance, since that’s something that’s still untapped in his deviancy, but Hank has always been too embarrassed or too busy to oblige.

After looking through his records and not finding anything that piqued his interest, Connor tried to remember where Hank would have other music stored. He made his way toward the shelf, making his footsteps soft so as not to wake up Sumo.

He searched through each cubby hole in the shelf until he found a beat up box of CDs closest to the floor. Crouching, he started to shuffle through the box. It was some more of the same with the exception of jazz. _Maybe Hank got into jazz later in life?_ He picked up each CD, analyzing the band, genre, year, and running time. Connor determined that most of CDs in the box were from the year 2001. Hank was around sixteen when he got all these CDs. Connor made a mental note to ask Hank for his yearbooks. Smiling slightly at the thought of a teenage Hank, he continued to look through the box. He got to one CD that had a different style than all the rest. The cover was black, with the band’s name written in chrome and a rainbow shimmer as a shadow of the text.

 _Daft Punk._  
  
Connor did his usual analysis on the CD. _Released in: 2001. Genre: Electronic/Disco. Running time: 61:20. Label: Virgin Records._ Connor, curious about the band’s name, did a search of them as well. _Daft Punk, formed 1993 in Paris, France. Members: Thomas Bangalter and Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo._ With this search, a flood of images of the band also came up. Connor scanned through the images, struck by the fact that they’re dressed as robots. Daft Punk assumed a future completely different from the world he knows now. Robots still being very inhuman, shiny, and in impeccable suits. 

_Well, they got one thing right._ Connor supposed.

Deciding to give it a try, Connor looked for something in Hank’s house that would play CDs. _There has to be_ something, _Hank wouldn’t keep his old CDs and throw away a CD player._ Connor tried to think like Hank as he looked for the CD player in the house.  
  
He found it under Hank’s bed, the first place he looked.

\---

After a horrendous traffic jam, Hank finally pulled into his driveway. Even though he considered to ask Connor for help, he fumbled his way through the front door with his arms full of groceries. Sumo bounded up to him as the only greeter in the house. The sonic greeting Hank got was...disco music? Hank had to get the food in his fridge first before anything spoils. As Hank walked to the kitchen, he craned his neck to check in the living room. He saw Connor’s silhouette, sitting on the couch next to Hank’s ancient CD player. “How the fuck did he even find that thing?” Hank asked to himself. He shook his head, not expecting anything less peculiar from Connor.

Once the groceries were put away, Hank went to the living room. He was greeted with the lyrics of “ _work it harder make it better do it faster makes us stronger--_ ” And, like that, Hank was transported back to his sophomore year homecoming dance. Everyone did the robot to this song. Hank wondered if it was something like irony to see the scene paired with his memory. Connor was nodding along to the beat, tapping his hands flatly against his knees. Hank couldn’t help but laugh. “You having fun?”

Connor stopped nodding along. “Hank, I think I _get_ music now.”

“What do you mean? All those hours of jazz and heavy metal did nothing for you?”

Turning down the music slightly, Connor shook his head. “It’s not that, Hank. This is the first kind of band that--”

“You like?” Hank finished for him, trying not to sound bitter.

He searched Hank’s face. “ _Yes_!” He said enthusiastically.

Hank, rolling his eyes, went back into the kitchen to make dinner. He heard Connor’s footsteps follow. “Hank, I really like it. It’s so...groovy!”

 _What a term._ Hank laughed, “ _Groovy_ huh? Well Daft Punk is disco music, so I guess ‘groovy’ suffices.”

Connor leaned against the sink. “It has a groove.” He said a little sheepishly.

Hank preheated the oven and got out a frozen pizza from the freezer. “Surprised you’d like them so much, considering they’re humans dressed as robots. I wasn’t sure if it’d be like...appropriation or somethin’.”

Connor gave him a look. “I know it wasn't in jest.”

“That’s what they always say.” Hank muttered, not having to think about the implications of two French guys dressing up as robots before today. The future is now.

“Well, they also look nothing like how CyberLife androids look, and it was created in a time where AIs weren’t even--” Connor’s LED spun a light yellow.

Hank put the pizza in the oven, preheating be damned. “Look, Con, I’m glad you like them and all, but I don’t need ya bending over backwards to explain away what I was wondering.”

Connor pushed off from the sink, his arms folded. He decided to pivot the subject. “What I don’t seem to understand is that it doesn’t match with anything else in your music collection. You’ve never showed an inclination for electronic music before.”

Setting the timer, Hank shrugged. “I was a teenager when I was into them. Tastes change.” He could feel Connor stare at him, unconvinced. “ _Fine,_ this girl I had a crush on was into them and I wanted to get closer to her, okay?”

“Makes sense,” Connor replied, not understanding the psyche of a teenager, let alone a teenage Hank. He looked at the timer on the oven. _21 minutes._ “Hey Hank?”

Hank turned around, looking expectantly at Connor.

“You have some time before your meal is done. Do you want to listen to music with me?”

Hank grinned. “Of course.”

Going to the living room, Hank picked up the jewel case and Connor turned up the music. After looking over the tracklisting, he got an idea.  
  
“Hey Connor, skip to track 9.”  
  
“Hank, we have time to listen to the next few songs.”  
  
Hank sighed, “I’m aware of that. Just do it, you’ll see why.”

Connor, still crouched over the CD player, skips to track 9. He stood, eyes still focused on the player. The song started softly before going into a 70s style beat. Hank remembered listening to this in his room, thinking of slow dancing with that girl. He couldn’t even remember her name any more. Might as well have been lifetimes ago.  
  
_I might not be the right one, it might not be the right time_ …

Hank held out his hand, getting Connor’s attention. He saw the android’s eyes light up, his LED circling a cool blue. “Now it’s been some time since I’ve done this, but--” Hank began, putting one arm around Connor’s waist. Connor did the same. “--it’s kind of hard to mess up.”

They swayed along to the song, Hank singing along quietly. Only this time when Hank sang, it was right near Connor’s ear. Connor recorded his voice along with the song for safe keeping.

_I need you more than anything in my life, I want you more than anything in my life…_

Connor rested his forehead against Hank’s shoulder as they slow danced around the living room. As the song faded, Hank turned Connor’s head towards his, kissing him lightly. Connor kissed back with the same amount of tenderness.  
  
The next song started, much more upbeat than the previous one, but they still swayed back and forth, focusing on their steps.  
  
“...Can we play that song again?” Connor asked after a minute of dancing to the incorrect rhythm for too long.

“Course we can,” Hank smiled back, letting go of Connor so he could switch to the previous song. They listened to “Something About Us” for three more times until the oven dinged.

And, for maybe the first time ever, Hank didn’t want to stop dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> iamgoingtofightdavidcage.tumblr.com


End file.
